1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, an information processing method, and a recording medium storing an information processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been significant growth in the demand of technologies to reduce costs relating to apparatus usages in offices with a background in environmental considerations and unstable electrical power supply due to natural disaster.
For example, attempts have been made to collect information on electric power consumption of apparatuses used in the office and the like to visualize such information. The visualized electric power consumption may serve as effective materials for planning a proposal to reduce electric power consumption.
However, in such approaches, the collected data will not provide users with specific reports of costs and environmental burdens that are actually imposed on the users.